1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and useful exercise apparatus and relates to human body training concern with training the muscle of the "core", of the body which primarily helps to stabilize the body during a normal activities such as moving, standing and sitting.
Many exercise apparatuses have been proposed to rehabilitate or develop different muscles of the body. In addition, exercise apparatuses have used resistance devices such as weights and springs against which the user pushes or pulls, using the arms or legs. Unfortunately many apparatuses are not susceptible to use by persons of different heights or physical abilities.
The traditional prior art bench like the Pilates type bench has been a useful device for muscle training but limit its utility and render it less than an optimum tool for practicing total body training.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of the traditional prior art in order to enhance its overall utility.
An exercise apparatus using a incline frame and a wheeled platform which are adjustable to accommodate person of different heights and weights would be a notable advance in the physical conditioning of a large and various groups of muscles for total body training, conditioning and also physical therapy field.